World Academy
by snowwy-owl
Summary: The World Academy is a great place to learn, love and get totally freaked out by all the craziness that happens on and off campus! Well it's just for a few years right? Let's see if you can handle it. New OC students are always welcome, and the only entrance exam is a name age country and some other info. Welcome to the world academy!
1. Introducing: The fresh meat:pilot

A/N: This is my first story I'm ever writing. Please don't be too harsh on me, but reviews and flames are totally welcome! BTW this is a second person point of view. You will be playing the character Osaka a minor extra! Enjoy!

Chapter one:

Introducing: The fresh meat

Hetalia World Academy. This is the school where your friend Japan goes. You were expecting it to be a snooty stuck up school with only AAA countries attending it, especially because of the schools large demeanor. You continue walking down the sidewalk, almost to the front gate. You're very nervous that you look too common for this place and expect to be mocked and stared at by all the fancy countries as soon as you set foot in front of the building. It's nerve racking! But to your surprise all the students were sitting out in the open campus doing nothing but talking and eating.

'What on earth is this? Why aren't the students in class yet? It's five minutes until 8!' you think as you walked through the gated entrance and rushed passed all the countries and into the building. You turned to make sure that no one had paid too much attention to you. You turned back around and all you could do was gape in awe at the size of the massive hallway that seemed to stretch for miles on end! You continued to gape for a while until a sharp pain in your back spooked you back into reality. You blink suddenly and prop yourself up from the floor and onto your shoulders. You've just fallen flat on butt. You rub your head and look up to see a sharply dressed man with blonde hair wearing black-rimmed glasses.

"I'm sorry I made you fall I didn't think poking your forehead would cause that sort of reaction." The man puts out his hand.

You blink once more before taking his hand in yours and being swiftly lifted to your feet.

"You must be the new student, Osaka, correct?"

"Y-Yes that's me"

The man nods and walks over to the front entrance.

"Osaka, you may want to move out of the way."

You stare at him slightly confused at his comment. He gestures for you to move towards the side of the hall with his hand and you reluctantly agree and move. He opens the door and with a loud, strong voice tells everyone that class starts in 10 minutes. ' There's no way in hell they'll make it to class by then, not in this huge school' you say under your breath. All of a sudden there is a flood of panicked conversing and the ground starts to shake and rumble as if a thousand bulls were raging through the streets. Every last country that was on the campus was now pushing through the doors and into the hallways. You could see the two leaders of the stampede, who were running the fastest, looked very similar and had curls sticking from the opposite side of each other's head. They must be brothers. Suddenly your arm is tugged at and the blonde man from a little early is directing you to the office. He turns and smiles at you.

"Osaka I apalogize for being so rude earlier, my name is Ludwig and as a member of student council it's my forced pleasure to welcome you to The World Academy."

"So is this a normal day here then?" You try to shout over the background of voices.

"Pretty much."

This is going to be a long year…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

I hope you enjoyed this and other chapters will be added soon!


	2. Who The Hell Are These Guys!

_**Hello! This is chapter two and it will be about You( aka Osaka) meeting some new friends. One of these happens to be a very special friend who will be very helpful. In the next chapter(I'm making this up as I go, I don't know who it is yet.) Enjoy.**_

Chapter two: "Who The Hell Are These Guys?"

You rub your temples and glare down at the stack of papers sitting in your lap. These are the registration forms. You look at the first page: Code of Conduct.

"Uhm…excuse me Mister Ludwig, sir? I already read these and filled out all the forms… in quadruplicate. Also… Why is there a list of every country's names in this Code of Conduct book?"

The blonde nation looked at you from the other side of the office.

"These are different. This is the Students Code to Proper Friendliness and Design Conduct book or SCPFD."

"You just made that SCPFD crap up, didn't you?"

The German lowered his glasses and looked at you.

"You were just about to comment on the long name, were you not?"

You puff out your cheeks and pout.

"Touché. But why all the forms?"

"They're the student Code contract. By signing these you commit to serving each student with deserved respect and agree to follow school uniform and behavior policy"

You groan and push the thick SCPFD book aside and read over the contract.

'_All students must agree to treat those deserving of respect with respect.'_

**Yeah Yeah Yeah, respect the figgin' world, Next!**

'All students must agree to wear some form of the school uniform. Appropriate accessories are allowed.'

**Hmm…That seems fair enough.**

'_If a student is captured by England they have the right to kick his sorry ass.'_

…

**I agree with that.**

You finish reading the contract and sign your name at the bottom of the last page.

Ludwig Takes the contract and sets it on the desk in the Student council office. You try to hand him the Code of conduct thing but he doesn't take it.

"This booklet is yours to keep so that you remember everyone's names and are never rude or inconsiderate."

You stare at the large blue book in your hand and just thinking about having to remember everyone's names almost makes you sick to your stomach. But you nod anyway and stand up ready to leave. Then you remember…**YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR WAY AROUND THIS STUPID SCHOOL!**

Ludwig grabs your shoulder and points to the entrance of the door. You turn and see three men smiling at you. You only recognize one: Francis Bonnefoy. The slick pervert tried to molest you three times this week. You put on a weak smile and wave lazily. The other two you don't know.

"This is the welcoming committee, Francis, Antonio and Gilbert."

"And don't forget The Awesome Me's pet, GILBIRD! You always forget Gilbird West!"

The Albino pouts and holds out a teeny tiny yellow bird. It peeps at you and flies out of Gilberts hands and onto your head. You shiver as it snuggles in your brown hair.

"AH! Gilbird be careful! Don't move!" Gilbert kneels down to your level and gets right in your face. You can practically feel his bright red eyes on your skin. It makes you writhe with uncomfortable disgust. He whispers at you as not to disturb his bird.

"Is it alright if Gilbird rides on your head for this tour. He just seems so comfortable up there."

"N-Not a problem."

You say, your voice cracking.

Gilbert releases you and you instinctively run to the brunette of the group and hide behind him.

"Ay dios mios! Little boy you're shivering, are you alright? Guys you've scared him. How do you plan to make it up to him?"

The emerald-eyed brunette pouts and puts his hands on his hips. He taps his foot waiting for an answer. The two smiled uncomfortably and chuckle lightly.

"How about this?" The Frenchman suggests. "Me Prussia will buy your lunch today. You can even sit with us since you're new and all."

You nod, a free lunch never hurt anybody.

The Brunette smiles at you and takes a sheet of pink paper from Ludwig.

"Your first class is English and that just so happens to me my first class so I'll take you. Is that okay?"

You nod and grab Antonio's hand. Maybe this school wasn't so bad after all. There was at least one sane person here besides Ludwig of course.

"**I just hope I can make until Summer break."**

_**Chapter is now complete. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_

_**Industrial Apples love you, Ya?**_


	3. Bushy

Chapter 3: So much to do, so many eyebrows!

You look down at the pink slip of paper in your hands.

First period: English, Algebra, and Literature.

"This doesn't seem so bad." You say to the Spaniard walking beside you. He smiles and looks at the schedule. He gulps and puts on a rather fake smile.

"Uh well…I don't really see what's so good about it." He says his voice cracking over his Spanish accent. You look back down at the paper.

"What do you mean? It seems perfectly average to me. It's not something crazy ridiculous like extreme wood shop or studies of the nekomimi fetish through out the ages." It sounds crazy but Kiku actually told you about wanting that class to be added to the Asian country curriculums. Antonio points at the paper.

"See this?" He points towards the literature and English classes. "All the classes are grouped by category and are separated by such. English and literature are separated in one part of the school while Math is in a whole other part. This means you'd have to go to English which is on the far side of the building the go to math which is right here," He points at a door on his right. "And then go all the way back the far side of the building!"

Your eyes widen and your mouth gapes open for about the third time that day.

"Are you serious?" You ask. Antonio nods. You look back at the paper.

"W-What about these classes?" You point to the Home Economics, Geography, and Natural science on the pink slip. He takes a look.

"Well Home Economics goes into a elective so that's in another building, and Geography is just a little ways down this corridor. Natural science is in another part of this main building but it's farther away than the literature class." You fall to your knees and cover your face in the pink piece of paper and sob, quite loud.

**There is no way I can do this everyday! I should just go home right now!**

_Don't give up you pansy! Be a man you, can do it! Your Japanese you can do** (ALMOST) **anything!_

"You're right inner Japanese Spirit I can do anything I set my mind to!" you say jumping to your feet.

"I'm glad to here it niño! But, Umm...Who exactly are you talking to?"

"I DON'T...know." You kneel back down praying no one saw you.

The Spaniard above you smiles and and picks you up and onto his shoulders you go.

"It seems that you've had a long day though it has not started yet, so I will help you!"

You smile at him and hold onto the top of his head.

"Are you ready?" You nod "Then let's go!"

**Antonio must have some sort of rocket boots because no person should be able to run that fast! **

**After English You manage to sprint your way all the back to the front building and sit through the teacher's long lecture about all the fun activities you were going to have throughout the school years. That lasted the entire class time and now all you had to do was make it the Literature class and you could rest with a free meal from that idiot trio.**

"**I-I knew it would be tough trying to ...run back and fourth in in t-this..stupid school but..I didn't think I g-get this..." **You pant out. You're starting to feel very woozy...and you were almost there too... too bad poor you.

"**...tired..."**

**Thump!**

**...**

"Hey... are you... Os-...ka? Osa-...?Osa-...!"

**Who is that?**

"OSAKA!"

**So familiar.**

WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP, you git!"

**GODDAMMIT!**

You quickly sit up and push the blonde man in front of you away.

"Of all the people in the world, and I mean that literally, It had to be you eyebrows!"

The bushy browed man glares at you and stands up.

"Geez Osaki, You should be a little kinder to the person who saved your life and got you to class on time." He smirks at you and puts out his hand. You glare at the appendage, then lick your hand grabbing onto his and lifting yourself to your feet.

"OH BOLLOCKS! Osaki you are a disgusting young man!" He wipes the hand you lick.

"That's strange. Arthur you taste of gin and whiskey." You give him a smirk and hear slight chuckles all around you.

**What the- are we in a classroom?**

You look around and see the faces of a few young nations.

"HA HA! Arthur's a bumbling drunkard!"

You hear someone shout in a very unique accent. You see that it's Arthur's younger brother Scotland

"Silence you wanker! It isn't very kind to be so rude and use petty insults!"

"You must be really drunk then Arty cause you're starting to sound like a feliz little boozer if I don't say so my self, **borracho!"**

"Shut your filthy mouth Mexico!"

You smile wide and try to laugh but your being choked by something around your neck. Oh crap it's one of thoughs stupid collars!

You yank at the thing, to no avail. A hand is placed on your shoulder. You look over to see Francis smiling smugly and you, he winks and walks over to Arthur. He grabs his shoulder and pulls him closer.

"Oui everyone, I must a confess to a horrible crime!" He announces dramatically "It is true, I was the one you got Arthur drunk off of his ass! To fulfill my on selfish desires! But it was for the sake of amour." Francis gets awful close to Arthur and grabs at his ass. He slips a silver key out of Arthur's back pocket and then walks over to you.

"But alas I have fallen for a new." He grabs your hands and slips a key in between your fingers. He gives you another wink and the bell rings for the end of first period. Francis leaves through the door and down the hall. You smile at him even though he's gone, you'd never let him know you were that grateful, and look back towards Iggy who is stomping out the door as red as a rose.

**HA! This was the best! But finally most of it is over. Now lunch.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chappy and I will be back soon, ya?**

**Translation Nation:**

**Niño-boy (Spanish)**

**Feliz-happy**

**Borracho-drunkard**

**Oui-yes (French)**

**Amour-love**


	4. She's so cute

You walk down the sidewalk of the campus foregrounds and sigh. For such a large school you'd think they'd have a better lunch service. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio bought you lunch but all they could afford was economy style lunch for one and with Antonio's puppy dog eye's you couldn't help but give them some of your food. It was about 1:00 pm and this was the time you had as a break between classes. Man, are you hungry, all you had was a ham sandwich and an apple, that doesn't count as a snack let alone a meal. ** I must be getting fat.**

"Osaka!"

You turn around and gasp as a large float covered in Japanese decorations, and by Japanese I mean a Hastune Miku cosplayer and some idiots in furry costumes. You look up and see your friend Kiku and two pretty ladies standing next to him.

"Hello there" One of the women says. "You must be Osaka, Japan's friend, right?" she asks. You nod and she smile brightly at you.

"That's wonderful, it's so great too finally meet you! I am Elizaveta Héderváry." She says in a very think and unusual accent. She smiles and pushes the other girl in front of her. "Introduce yourself, deary." The other girl opened her mouth but no words came out. You know exactly who she is and slightly smile at how she is reacting. "Oh, Um… I'm mei but you may call me Meimei." She stutters out. Elizaveta laughs and picks up Meimei in one arm and Japan, who strangely enough did not react to this, in the other. She then jump off of the large float, that was at least seven feet off the ground, and onto the sidewalk right in front of you. She smiled again and laughed aloud once more. "I have a very special gift for you." She mewled as Kiku clapped his hands. All of a sudden a mess of adorable little kittens paraded from behind the float. You gave another small gasp ans pick up a small, white, fluffy kitten.

"Aww they're so adorable! Where did you get these you ask. Liz smiles and takes a deep breath.

"Oh~ Greece~!" she chimes in a powerful voice. A tall man with brown curly hair walked lazily out from behind the float with two of the small felines in his arms. The kittens meowed and scampered over to him. He sat down and stroked the small cats.

"This is Heracles Karpusi he has a certain fondness of felines of all shape and size." Liz said. She came close to your ear and whispered.

"I even heard he played with tigers as a child." You give her a "I don't believe that at all" kinda look and sighed. The small cat in your arms nibbled on your thumb and purred. You laugh at the feeling of the small teeth rubbing against your skin. Heracles looks up at you and smiles slightly.

"You can keep that cat if you'd like, Osaka. Her name is Winter. When you call her she makes a cute sound." He said kindly. You look at the cat and gulp.

"Winter?" you ask towards the cat. She perks up and makes small barking noises almost like a prairie dog. You laugh at the sound and hug her.

"That's amazing," you say. "Can I really keep her? She is so cute!" you ask excitedly. Heracles nods but his smile disappears.

"Do you promise to take care of her?" he asks "Do you have any cat food or toys at your dorm?" You slowly shake your head and look down at Winter.

"Uhm… I've never had a cat before. I'm not too sure how to take care of her." You look down again and whimper. Heracles pets your head.

"Don't worry Osaka. I can help you get everything you need for Winter after school."

He says and touches your cheek nonchalantly. You smile at him and snuggle Winter close to your chest. She purrs into your chest. Heracles kneads the center of her head and chuckles.

**I think I've made a new friend.**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**GreeceX Osaka new crack pair? Yes! Next chappy is my fav! 33**


	5. Puppy Love

You slowly get up from your chair and groan. You sweep your textbooks into your bag and sling the heavy thing over your shoulder. You wave goodbye to Scotland and Mexico. The two are in about three classes with you all together and Scotland is in Algebra with you too. It's you and Mexico's first year but Scotland's 1 ½ year, he was dragged here last year in the middle of the school year because he refused to go to the same school with England; and who could blame him? You limp out of the room and down the hall. You make it to the main entrance and slump against the wall next to the two large, wooden doors. You look at your watch.

3:00

You rub the back of your neck and sigh. You're late. You close your eyes and mumble about how you were probably left here until a loud wale wakes you. A tall man with dark hair and eyes wobbled over and sat next to you. You had some strange food in his hand and took a bite from it. You stared at him; he was a strange one, thick eyebrows, curly hair, a sorta long nose, and sideburns. He notices your gaping.

"You mind if I am sitting here, lady? Or are be liking what you see?"

"Uh no! I kind of mi-"

"Good, you no are minding."

You glare at him then sigh. There's no getting to this guy. You stay seated but scoot closer to the wall to get away from him. You look up and around and smile at the Greek man walking towards you. He is holding your cute kitty, winter.

"χαιρετώ, Osaka are you ready?"

You look again at the man next to you.

"Absolutely."

He nods at you. You AND the guy next to you stand up at the same time. You look disgusted at him while he smiles at you.

"Osaka this is my friend, Gal, Osaka, Osaka, Gal."

Gal looks at you again and smirks.

"No needing intro, Hera. This girl lady is total being in loving with me."

You sneer at the idiot man and scoff.

"What the fuck? I'm not 'being in loving' with you."

He smiles at Heracles.

"She is being the shy right now."

You growl at Gal, ready to rip the sideburns off his face until Heracles grabs your shoulder.

"Don't take offense to it. He saying **he** likes you. His English it's… it sucks balls."

You look at the Greek and sigh. Your calmer now.

"Why's he calling me a girl?"

Greece smiles awkwardly at you. He looks at Gal.

"Gal, what gender am I?"

Gal takes his mouth off of his sandwich thing and looks at Heracles.

"You being the girl. This is not smart question, Hera."

Hera looks at you again and smiles.

"He hasn't gotten gender down yet."

You nod at him and think for a second. Your face goes bright red.

That guy likes me? Wait… HE likes ME as a guy?

Redder and redder your face gets.

You shake it off and turn towards the other man.

"G-Gal I am Osaka I'm Japans friend."

He smiles bright at you and giggles.

"I am the Gal. I'm Israel and Greece's friend. He's taking me to be getting the a new cat at the new being animal shop store down the town."

You look at him strangely.

"A new pet shop?"

Greece looks at you and gestures towards the entrance.

"My ride's outside and I think he's getting a little pissy for having to wait on me."

You nod at him and follow the Greek out of the school and to a shiny black car waiting at the entrance. Greece knocked on the window, which proceeded to roll down after a while.

A masked man with stumble was in the drivers seat glaring at the Greek.

"Get in the car, you brat."

The Greek smirked at him. He opened the passenger side door and gestured at the man in the driver's seat with his hand.

"This is my dear servant, Sadiq who has to drive me anywhere I want after school or else my mother with rip off his head. Say hello Sadiq.

"Get in the fucking car, you ass."

Greece smirked a little and opened the back door for you and Gal.

It took about ten minutes to get to the new pet shop and just to see the cute sign with the fluffy white dog on it was enough. The shop was called Hana's paws, interesting enough. Greece opened the door for you. You looked around the wonderful place filled with toys and shiny spinning contraptions entertaining the animals. The soft blue walls with glittery snow painted on the bottoms almost mad you squeal. A loud voice came rumbling through the room as a tall blonde man wearing bear ears and claws with a goofy smile on his face. The bear hugged Heracles tightly and laughed aloud.

"Heracles! It's great to see you again. Are you back for more cat food?"

Heracles nodded and pointed at you.

"He needs supplies as well. I gave him Winter."

The blonde looked down at you.

"Ah is this being so? So you have little Winter, yes?"

You nod and he laughs.

"Well then I can't help ya," you glare at him. "But you see that little butterfly and puffin over there?" he points to two boys playing with the puppies. "They can help ya. By the way I'm Mathias, nice to meet ya."

Mathias walks away to the check out counter, sits in the chair, puts a magazine over his face, and falls asleep. Weird. You and Gal walk over to the two boys, or more like man and boy, and Gal taps on the shorter one's shoulder. He turns around placing the small brown puppy on the ground.

"May I help you?" the purple-eyed boy with pffin wings on his back asked.

"Mathias told me you could help me find supplies for my cat and he needs a cat." You say.

"Ok, well I can help him get a cat and he can help you." He points to the man next to him and walks over to Gal who introduces himself.

"Hello I'm Gal, I want a kitty."

"So I've heard. I'm Emil, it's nice to meet you."

They both walk off and you watch as Gal plays with all the Kittens. You turn back around to the man with the clip in his hair. He wore a pair of butterfly wings and sparkly antennas on his head. You smile kindly at him he smiles back.

"So what do you think you'll need? Food, of course, food dishes, some toys, a bed, a litter box, and a collar. Did I miss anything?"

You stay silent for a while, and then shake your head.

"I don't think so."

He chuckles and goes to get the supplies and stuff. You follow right behind him.

"So you go to Hetalia academy, right?" he asks while shuffling through some boxes.

You nod.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

He stands up straight and hands you the cat bed, one of the many things in your hands.

"Well for one, the uniform,"

He walks over to the toy section and picks up a few squeaky toys and rattling things, which quickly draw Winter's, who is sitting on your head, attention.

"The other thing is I'm in your home economics class. I'm Lukas the representative for Norway."

You smile a little.

"Oh, I remember you. You're the one that makes the delicious cookies, and cakes."

He nods. He walks over to the check out desk.

You look over to see a girl from your school, she has blonde hair with a bow head ornament, and she was staring at the boy from earlier today, the one with curl in his hair. His hair was darker than his brother's and he looked a bit more serious than the other.

She was hiding behind a large cut out of a king penguin. The boy on the other hand was talking to another employee with spiky blonde hair and wearing bunny ears. He went to your school too, he was quiet and almost scary but seemed to hang out with Antonio a lot, even if it was against his will, so he couldn't be that mean. You looked back at the girl who was now blushing and sighed.

_Puppy love._

You look back at Lukas and hand him some money. He puts it in the cash register and hands you the receipt. You take the stuff and walk over to Greece and Gal who are fawning over the little orange kitten Gal is holding.

"Look this is new kitty, Pumpkin."

You look at the little fur ball. She's a little plump and round so the name fits very well.

"She's adorable, Gal." You say as Heracles helps you with your stuff.

"I am knowing this, right?"

You look at him strangely for about the 5th time that day.

"Do you mean, 'I know, right'?" you ask a little confused at what he said.

"Yes! Yes! That is what I'm meaning!"

You smile at him and pet Pumpkin with your free hand.

Heracles helps you get your supplies in the car and Sadiq drives you home. You get out and wave goodbye to your friends and go inside. You give Winter some food and plop down onto the couch. Your beat and a little hungry. You turn on the TV and sigh.

One day down. FOUR MORE YEARS TO GO.


	6. Sneaky, Sneaky

OC madness in this chapter! Thank you too NekNeko for there character Alexandria and to Ana Braginski Serbia for her character Ana Braginski-Beilschmidt! Enjoy!

WARNING! It's long as a mother fucker!

* * *

It's dark. Pitch black nothing.

_WHERE THE HELL AM I!?_

You try to move your hands but they seem to be bond; by your tie most likely, it's the reason you got knocked out in the first place. But you guess you can't really blame the tie that YOU didn't tie right. You hear the lock to a door jingle as light finally hits your eyes. It hurts to look directly at it but you force yourself to do so anyway. You see your kidnapper and two other people with her. You recognize them both.

The First Prussia that idiot from the first day!

The Other is… America he's in a chicken suit, gagging on what looks like a hockey puck.

She threw pushed them into the small room and smirked at you.

_How did this happen?_

* * *

**3 hours earlier…**

"Osaka-san, Konichiwa! It's good to see you today. Are you feeling any better?"

Japan jogged behind your sluggish body grabbing you and stopping you in the middle of your zombie walk. You turn and smile weakly at him and shake your head slowly. He frowns a little and sighs disappointed. You blush slightly and held your stomach.

"My tummy and back hurt! I can't believe I did that! I'm so sorry, Japan." You whine out. Your face is bright red and you start to walk slower now. You finally come to a halt and kneel down with your knees to your chest. Your stomach is boiling like you're gonna throw up. Japan looks strangely at you as if you just fell from the sky. He runs over to you and slowly helps you up. You groan as he walks you to a bench on campus.

"Arigato, Japan. I'm sorry you had to help me after I was being so reckless. I didn't even use protection!" You sob into your hands and wait for Japan to say something, but he never does. Instead a fist comes smashing down on your head. You grunt and look up at the bushy browed blonde in front of you. He's glaring at you, his face flushed. He grabs your collar and pulls you up two inches from his face. You stare completely flabbergasted.

"J-just what the bloody hell were you thinking Osaka?! I can't believe a pure soul you would be so foul, and on a school night at that!"

You stare strangely at him then blush slightly.

"You heard too, England?"

You start to tear up. This is so embarrassing!

"Of course I heard! You just shouted 'And I didn't even use protection' to all the bloody campus!"

You pull away from the blonde man and sit back town. You sob some more but finally stifle away your tears. You're so irritated you just wanna scream.

So you do.

"Osaka I can't believe you were so reckless not even using blooming protection!"

"I know! I SHOULD HAVE USED THE KNEE PADS!"

England practically turns to ice when he froze and stared at you. You look back him and push back more tears.

"I should've used them like Mathias said so I wouldn't be crushed by Gal's weight. I should have taken out the liquor, ice pop when Japan told me so! If I did any of that my back wouldn't hurt and my stomach wouldn't feel like it would explode!"

England stared at you a while longer completely and utterly confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I went to Denmark's festival thing at his house with Japan and had this ice cream ice pop thing with liquor in it and I can't hold liquor well so I got drunk on just one. Then I entered the wife-carrying contest with Gal and carried HIM. I was supposed to use kneepads so the larger body wouldn't weigh me down and get me crushed but I didn't listen. Gals weight was too much and he collapsed on me in front of everyone! I'm so ashamed!"

England patted your head giving you an "I'm sorry for innocence" face and turned around. He said something to you from over his shoulder.

"You really are a perfect little angel, Osaka"

You only stared slightly angry at his fading figure and shrugged it off. You get up from the bench and wobble over to the secret back of the main building Lukas told you about and wobble your way to English. You make it to the hallway your class is in but every one's just sitting outside the door. You walk over to Scotland, with his half burned away cigarette in his mouth, and Mexico, with many colorful beads wrapped around his neck. They are playing some hand game like schoolgirls. You stare at their childish behavior until they started doing the hand motions ten times faster; the sound of skin slapping skin was unbearable. Finally after about 35 seconds they both gave up because their hands were becoming red and swollen. You interjected your say in between there pain filled hisses.

"What's going on?"

Mexico answered.

"We are playing 'Mama Mama can't you see'"

Scotland slapped him in the back of the head and squeaked out a cry as pain rushed through his fingers.

"T-that's not what he meant, Idiot. The teachers said there's no class today. All they left was a note on the door." The redhead said. You look at the door and read the note, which is barely visible from this distance.

"Class closed. Took it to the cleaner?" You looked back at your friends who just shrugged at you. You sit next to them and watch as they argue over what game to play next. Mexico looks over at you and smiles.

"Hey, Osaka, why don't we all play a three person game." You tilt your head to the side at look at him strangely. Scotland pulls you down so that you're sitting with them in a little triangle. You join hands in a weird confusing way. Mexico lifts his hand and pats Scotland's and he pats yours. You follow the pattern as Mexico starts singing a little rhyme.

"Tarzan, monkey man swingin' from a rubber band…"

He continues this for a minute… You don't really pay attention to what he's saying, you just watch your hands go around in the little triangle.

"… What color was his blood?"

Scotland pats your hand and you come back into focus. You think for a second.

"Blue." you blurt out.

"B-L-U-E" Scotland spells out tapping in rhythm to the letters.

You tap Mexico's hand. He comes out of a sort of happy-Mexican trance and looks at your hand in his. He groans and scoots back away from the circle.

"What happened?" you ask.

"You tapped his hand on the last letter so he's out."

You nod and put your hands back into position. Scotland starts the song over and this time you decide to pay attention.

"Tarzan, monkey man, swinging from a rubber band he slips, he falls he breaks his…"

Scotland stops for a second noticing you're paying more attention than before and thinks about what to say next.

"… Neck… What color was his blood?"

He taps your hand again and you think for a second.

"Florescent aqua marine."

Scotland looks at you strangely, the cigarette in his mouth tilting threateningly close to dropping into his crotch. He lifts it back up with his bottom lip and clears his throat.

"F-l-o-r-e-s-c-e-n-t A-q-u-a M-a-r-i-n-e."

You quickly tap Scotland's hand as he tries to think of the next letter, which there isn't one, and smirk.

"You're out."

He looks at you surprised. The he smiles kindly at you.

"Damn it. You slick little bastard."

You chuckle at him. Suddenly someone taps your shoulder. You look up at the blonde girl standing over you. It's the girl from the pet shop. She tugs at your shirt and points to a small group whispering to each other in the corner. The group consists of happy go evil Russia and The Idiot Trio. You take a hard swallow and get to your feet and walk over to them…

Across the hall a mysterious woman is watching Osaka.

* * *

_My name is Alexandria. I've been working my hardest to find out the deep dirt on these shady characters. All I know is they're planning something soon; I can feel it! I believe Russia is the leader. Prussia is his little first mate, and the other two are just his back up. I'm going to figure out what they're up to if it's the la- WAIT! Who's that? That little brat. THAT'S THE NEW KID! Hmmm… My first target. He's on the move!_ I follow the little shortie walking with that blonde chick_. She's one of Russia and Prussia's family; I can't remember how they're related._ I follow them to the library and watch this girl closely. _She's getting all flustered; I wonder what's up?_

…

Now I see, Romano. **She must like him**. He waved at her and now she's all twitchy and giggly. _Man, what a wimp. OH CRAP! Is that Canada?_ I duck down behind a bookshelf and cover my face with some random book. He's walking past me. _Crap, did he just stop in front of me? NO!_

"Uhh excuse me but you shouldn't read that kind of stuff in school." He says.

I peek over my book and read the title.

"I night in my bosses office a HOMO EROTIC NOVEL?!"

_I better not be blushing. Please, face, don't blush; I'm begging you!_

"T-This isn't mine. I-I-I must have stumbled o-onto Hungary and J-Japan's yaoi storage!"

I get to my feet and drop that dumb book. I scurry away back on quest. _That girl's not getting out of my sight this time!_ I finally make it back to her and the new kid. I can just barely hear the end of their evil conversation.

"So Monday. About a week from now, that's when it's going down, understood?"

The blonde asks. The boy just nods and walks away. _This is my chance!_ I wait until he's gone to grab that blonde chick. I cover her mouth and drag her into an empty custodian's closet. I tie her up with some extra rope lying around and leave, locking the door behind me. Now for the newbie. I follow the little brat out side and surprise, surprise. _A festival, no wonder all the first hour classes were cancelled. This is pretty cool though, I mean, all the rides and booths. It's like a carnival! I can't believe the school could get these rides all set up in one day's time. This is amazing! No. I must focus! Where'd that little kid get off to anyway?_

"NO WAY, DUDE! That's totally wicked, rad coolness!"

I zip over to the noise and gasp at the sight. _It's America and the kid. But something is deafly wrong! What the living fuck is he wearing?! It's all yellow and feathery! What could it mea- ... oh._

_**Dunk The Chicken**_

_That's the name of the dunking booth America's running. Weird._ The kid tells him to stay quiet and points for him to get back to his booth that was momentarily taken over by England who proceeded to shove a tasty looking crumpet down his throat, such a waste.

"I want a crumpet." I mumble to myself.

I look back at the kid, who is heading back towards a back door. I follow him once again a decide this is my best shot to get him. I follow him back inside to the exact spot he was talking with that girl. I go for it! I grab his collar dragging him to the custodian's closet where the girl is. _He's a tough little kid; I'll give 'em that._ I grab for his tie, which comes undone as he tries to pull away. He slips and knocks his head on some empty pale in the closet. _That was easier that I thought. Now for the others._

* * *

**_Present…_**

"Hello there, looks like you're finally awake."

You wince at the aching pain in your head and look up at the tall woman.

"What do you want? I didn't do anything!"

She chuckles at you and drops the two to there knees.

"What'd she tell you, kid? Spill it!"

You look away from her and pout slightly.

"I dunno what you're talking about!"

"Don't play crap for brains with me. She told ya something, spill."

She gets down to your level and grabs your chin, forcing you to look at her surprisingly pretty face. Her red eyes burn holes in your brain.

"I heard you talking to you with these robotic puppy ears Japan made for me!"

You look up at the black ears attached to her head. You tilt your head slightly to look at her behind which has a short black tale attached to it.

"Why the tail?"

"I dunno, Japan said it would make me look super moe, if I take it off the ears won't work."

You stare blankly at her. She glares at you some more but it's lessened than before.

"What is wrong with you? I didn't do anything." You say nonchalantly.

She glares a little harder and scoffs at you.

"Yeah right! What're ya planning to do? Blow up the school? Kill the principal? GIVE US ALL MATH QUIZES FOR WEEKEND HOMEWORK FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES?!"

You blankly stare again.

"A dance."

"A what-now?"

"A. DANCE. Ana was planning a dance and told me before hand so I could find a date in time cause she knows I'm new and doesn't want me to go alone."

She stares for a minute before her face goes a bright shade of red.

"Oh." She says, completely embarrassed.

"Can you untie us now?"

She nods and complies by untying you and everyone else. Ana gets to her feet and runs over to Prussia.

"Brother! Are you ok? You're not injured are you? I think I have a book in my book bag about rope burn so if-"

"Of course I am fine Ana! The Awesome Prussia never gets injured! Brandonburg, you must help me a little though, my ankle it is… overflowing with so much awesome it grew it's own brain and won't listen to the awesome and mighty brain of The Great Prussia."

She smiles at him, shaking her head and helps him to his feet. She smiles back at you and continues down out of the small closet. You sling America over your shoulder and walk towards the door as well. You look back at her as she gathers some things to put back at smile slightly.

"You know you should ask Matthew to go to the dance with you, he's a nice guy."

She turns around slowly her face an even darker shade of red. She works out a smile and a chuckle.

"I-I will try to."

You nod and drag America's fluffy butt out of the closet. Then you think…

**WHO AM I GONNA TAKE TO THE DANCE?**

* * *

seriously I need suggestions for this couple for the dance or else Osaka either goes alone or the chapters gonna take a long time to make so that I can work around the dance or get it cancelled, either way someone's gonna be sad, and we don't want that! So PLEASE Suggest!


	7. No help at all

**A/N: Shoot! It's been like 4 months since I updated this. Mother Ducker, cookie suckin' son of a gun! I BLAME TUMBLR!**

* * *

You open the door to your dorm and immediately start tearing down the hall and into your room. You quickly grab your phone from your pocket and press 2, your speed dial for Scotland. You sigh a shaky breath as the phone rings. You pace in circles around your room mumbling for him to pick up the phone. Then you hear a click and a raspy tired voice.

"Osaka? What do you want?" Hamish asks while yawing. You must have called him while he was sleeping. You take in a deep breath before answering the Scotsman.

"Ana's throwing a dance in a week and I need a date so that I won't have to go alone or not go at all and I really wanna go because not going is worse than going alone, but going alone is worst than going with a date and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Scotland cuts off your rambling. "Who in the hell is Ana?" You sigh and continue.

"She's that really nice girl in our first hour. You know, the one with the blonde hair and black bow?" Scotland doesn't answer. Instead he groans as if he's trying to imagine her up out of thin air.

"She's one of Russia's sisters." You say. Hamish makes a humming noise.

"The scary one or the one with the huge-"

"Brandenburg." You cut him off before he can continue.

"Oh. Her." He groans out as if not interested. You growl angrily over the speaker and Scotland chuckles at you. He's too smug.

"Who are you going with?" You ask. Scotland takes a long yawn before answering.

"I'm taking Mexico."

You stare silently into the phone as if it could explain what he just said. Scotland laughs hysterically, his voice covered by static.

"We lost a bet." He says; his voice still laced with laughter. You sigh and continue, again.

"Well who am I gonna go with?" You ask. Your voice cracks a bit as you ask. Scotland sighs disgruntled and you hear the squeaking of a mattress in the background. Then he begins to speak.

"Hold on one second."

You begin to object but before you can you hear a busy signal.

You groan irritated. You're almost ready to throw a fit and call Scot up again before you're noisy upstairs neighbor begins stomping and thrashing around overhead. You scowl at the floor. If there's one thing you cannot stand it's your noisy upstairs neighbor. You go feral for a second and scream in a sort of snarling way. You stomp over to your broom closet and grab said broom from the closet and bang at the ceiling. It chips a little and some paint comes down and covers your head in white flakes. You whip your head back and forth and send the particles flying in all directions. It seems as if you do this everyday with this idiot and you haven't even met the guy. You hear the sound of a door opening and closing with a violent slam. You glare up at the ceiling and pout.

"Jerk." You say to the nobody up above you. You drop the broom and stomp over to your kitchen. You grab a bottle of soda you'd left out on the table the day before. And totally ignoring this fact you pop the top and take a swig. Then, of course, you spit the flat tasting liquid out. It tastes like sweaty sock and feels strange when it goes down your throat. As you wipe your tongue free of the heinous drink your door is pounded on violently. You place the soda back on the table and go to open the door. But before you can even get there Scotland is shutting the door behind him as he strides into your dorm. He's wearing a green robe and blue and white-stripped pajama pants, and no shirt.

"Sup lad." He says in that cocky accent and a smirk chiseled into his face. You smile nonetheless. It's good to see a cheery face at times like this. He looks wasted though. And as usual you can guess what he's been doing.

"So, Scottie," You say "You brought a girl to your dorm or what?"

He tsk's and looks up at you tiredly.

"Yup. She was sure ugly though." He says striding deeper into your abode. You chuckle as Scotland walks past you and into your kitchen. You follow in his shadow and lean against the wall.

"So who was she?" You ask. He ignores you for a second and picks up the bottle of soda eying it over. The he turns back to you and gives you yet another smirk.

"Taiwan."

He chuckles throatily as your eyes widen and your face flushes and burns a deep red. You can't believe it. He takes a sip just as you did. And then he proceeds to violently spit it out and onto your wall, just as you did. He wipes his mouth with the back of his robe.

"Ugh!" He groans, still spitting out the soda. "What is that? It tastes like piss!" You can't answer him your ears are ringing and your heart is pulsing and aching. _Not Taiwan. It can't be. She's too nice for that! _Scotland looks up at you and sees the grim look cast over you and sighs. You can't tell what he's thinking and it's making you crazy. He stands up straight and smiles almost sadly.

"I was joking Osaki," he says. You stare at him and feel a wave of relief wash over you. _Thank goodness. _You smile exhausted and sigh.

"So, who did you have over then?" You ask. You try to keep the peace. He grins slyly at you. He looks like a feral beast about to attack. This is one of things you hate about Scotland.

"Alejandro of course." You look at him blankly but scream on the inside. He's told you that he and Mexico "hung out" before in his dorm but never told **exactly **what they do all the time. And Hamish always says it like this and you always take it the wrong way. That's another thing. His name, Hamish, you can't quite put your finger on it but something about his name just make him seem more evil. He knows that it make you uncomfortable and that's why he always does this:

" He's so cute that little bugger." He mimics what Mexico supposedly says. You gag aloud so he knows that he's annoying you and you are starting to feel a little queasy. He chuckles again as usual and walks past you again and plops down on your couch in your living room.

"I'm joking. He came over to watch a slasher film and he kept me up all night saying that the psychopath was coming for him."

You sigh and nod in release. You walk up to him and ask him more sternly, "Will you please help me now?" He looks at you lazily.

"Why don't you take Hanna-"

"Ana," You correct him.

"Ana… To the dance. She won't mind will she?"

You groan and sit down next to him.

"She already got asked by two guys though."

He groans even louder.

"Take Taiwan you idiot!" You flush at his request. You feel suddenly uncomfortable and shift in your seat.

"I can't she got the chicken pox don't you remember?"

Scotland sinks back into his chair and looks over at you with a _could you please just make up your mind _look.

"What about Belarus?"

You raise your eyebrow and look at Scotland confused. He looks back at you with the same expression.

"You don't know who Belarus is?" He asks as if it's against the law to not know who she is.

"Seriously? She's only like an out of control crazy psychopath. She's a bit too insane back for such a stick in the arse like you."

You scowl at the Scotsman again. You think about asking him to just leave since he's being no help at all.

"I'm not a stick in the ass. I'll ask her."

Hamish looks at you from the corner of his eye and sighs.

"It's your funeral." He says. You smile at him. You see it as a major accomplishment that you've not only proven yourself against Hamish but you got him to shut up too.

He smiles, well smirks, at you then stands up, dusting off his legs as if something was on them. He says good then proceeds to head towards the door. Then, he turns to you.

"Oh and one more thing," he begins. "Stop banging on your ceiling. You're gonna put a hole in my floor." And with that he turns and leaves you; alone. You ignore what he just said and pick up your cell phone, which you had thrown onto the floor minutes earlier. You also grab your World Academy phone book, which has the numbers for all the students at the school's dorm rooms. All of them are labeled as Countries since some countries don't have human names like you for that matter. Scotland doesn't have real one either but he told everyone it's Hamish and it just kind of stuck. You think for a moment about what your name could be. At this point it might end up being Osaki. You toss the memory aside for later and look in the section of B's and find Belarus' number. You type it into your phone and put said phone up to your ear. It rings for a second then someone picks up.

"Hello?" a low voice asks over your phone. This must be Belarus. She doesn't sound mean like Scotland said she did. In fact she sounds rather sweet to you.

"Hello, I'm the new student Osaka. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the up coming dance with me, maybe?" you gulp loudly and listen closely for her response. Nothing. She's completely silent. You feel your confidence dripping away as the moments of pure quiet stretch on. Then, out of nowhere,

"Alright. That's fine." She finally answers. You feel your hear beat hard in your chest and wonder if she can hear it. She apparently doesn't and continues.

"You will pick me up the night of the dance at 5:00 pm sharp. You will wear a suite with a violet blue tie so we can match. I will see you then."

And then she hangs up on you. You sit quietly on your couch and think about to do next and realize you have no idea what to do next.

Well, you can always go buy a new tie.

* * *

***Squeak* OMG THIS CHAPTER SUCKED!1 I'll try to make the next one better but… IDK I'm just not as into Hetalia as I was when I first made this. Sorry, but the next chapter will be the last.**


End file.
